La dissolution de la guilde
by Sakura MacGarden
Summary: Après l'arc Tartaros, la guilde a été dissoute et Erza a rejoint Crim Sorcière. Nous allons donc découvrir ce qui c'est passé durant cette période, de l'arrivée d'Erza à son départ, en passant par sa difficile guérison mentale suite à Kyoka. Kinana va aussi apprendre à contrôler sa magie, avec l'aide de Cobra. MALHEUREUSEMENT EN PAUSE.
1. Chapter 1: Explication et mission

**le 04/03/2020**

**Bonjour les gens!**

**je suis plus que contente de vous offrir le premier chapitre de ma première fiction! J'espère que ça vous plaira, autant l'histoire que la manière dont c'est écrit.**

**Bonne lecture! - pour une fois, je n'écris pas un pavé! -**

* * *

La guilde avait été dissoute. Erza n'avait pas voulu, n'avait pas pu, y croire en premier lieu. Pourquoi est-ce que le maître avait fait ça ? Et surtout après le combat avec Tartaros, au moment où tout le monde allait au plus mal? Toute la guilde avait essayé de protester mais le maître avait refusé de revenir sur sa décision et était allé jusqu'à leur interdire de prononcer son nom. Et il était parti, comme si rien ne s'était produit. La guilde avait commencé à s'en aller, membre par membre, tous avec un air d'incompréhension totale, celui de la personne qui ne sait pas encore s'il est réveillé ou si le cauchemar continue. Erza avait fini par l'accepter et partir, comme tous les autres. Voilà pourquoi elle était en train de parcourir tout Fiore au galop. N'ayant plus nul part où aller, elle avait décidé de retrouver Crim Sorcière et de les aider. Cela faisait maintenant deux mois et elle y était presque arrivée, elle avait réussi à trouver des traces et la dernière fois le feu était à peine refroidi. Elle venait d'entrer dans une forêt et avait ralenti afin de pouvoir scruter tous les recoins, à la recherche d'un éventuel campement. Elle s'enfonçait de plus en plus et elle devait fouiller depuis bien quatre heures quand elle entendit une voix. Elle attacha son cheval à un arbre avant de s'enfoncer dans les bois à la suite de la voix. Une nouvelle voix venait de se faire entendre, on aurait dit Angel qui râlait et juste avant la voix ressemblait à celle de Meldy. Erza enfila une armure - on était jamais trop prudent au vu des réflexes qu'avaient ces mages - et entra dans le camp. Comme prévu, elle esquiva une attaque qu'ils avaient lancé avant même d'avoir eu le temps de l'identifier.

\- Bonjour l'accueil... C'est Erza, pas la peine d'attaquer.

\- Tu n'avais qu'à t'annoncer, râla Angel.

\- Ça aurait été risqué pour vous si quelqu'un m'avait entendu.

\- Bonjour Erza. Que fais-tu ici? coupa un Jellal soucieux.

\- ... La guilde a été dissoute et je me suis dit que je pouvais venir ici pour vous aider, lâcha Erza d'une traite. C'était il y a deux mois

\- J'en avais entendu parler mais j'espérais que c'était faux. Pourquoi a-t-elle été dissoute, demanda Jellal.

\- Personne n'en sait rien, la maître l'a dit et il est parti sans donner la moindre explication.

\- Et tout va bien?

\- Je n'ai pas eu de problèmes en venant, esquiva-t-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu en se bornant à des sujets impersonnels avant que Meldy ne craque et ne kidnappe Erza, promettant par son sourire malicieux qu'elle n'aurait pas droit au répit tant qu'elle n'aurait pas eu toutes ses réponses, dut-elle la ressusciter si il lui arrivait quelque chose avant la fin de leur discussion.

Elle se dirigèrent rapidement dans un coin du campement et s'installèrent dos à un arbre plausiblement centenaire avant le début de l'interrogatoire.

\- Et Jubia, où est-ce qu'elle est ? s'enquit Meldy.

\- Il me semble qu'elle est parti avec Grey mais je n'ai aucune idée d'où ils sont allés.

\- Avec Grey? Il a accepté?

\- Il se sont pas mal rapprochés depuis la dernière que tu les a vus.

\- Ils sont enfin ensemble? Espéra naïvement Meldy avec des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Non, cet idiot se voile encore la face.

\- La prochaine fois que je le vois je l'oblige à aller la voir! La faire attendre et espérer avant de la rejeter... Si ça se trouve un jour il va lui dire qu'il est fiancé parce qu'il n'a pas le courage de lui dire qu'il l'aime. Ce qui extrêmement lâche, dit-elle en haussant ostensiblement le ton et en détachant soigneusement chaque syllabe.

\- Meldy…, grogna Erza.

\- Erza…, imita la concernée.

\- La comparaison n'était pas nécessaire et de tout manière il n'a jamais su me mentir, soupira la rousse.

\- J'ai fais une comparaison? Je disais juste la vérité, que qui qu'on soit ça ne se fait pas de faire miroiter quelque chose sous le nez, ou plutôt le cœur, d'une fille, et ceux qui qu'elle soit.

\- Je laisse tomber pour le moment, soupira-t-elle à nouveau. Et sinon j'ai déjà essayé d'ouvrir les yeux à Grey pendant les grands jeux inter-magique mais il ne lui a rien dit...

\- Oui, mais tu n'as jamais menacé de le réduire en poussière, dit-elle avec entrain.

\- J'aurais peut-être dû essayé, concéda Erza.

Jellal n'avait loupé aucune miette de l'échange, tout comme le reste du camp, et reconnaissait que tout était vrai. Surtout qu'il était lâche. Et c'était comme le lâche qu'il était qu'il retournait s'occuper du feu au lieu d'aller parler à Erza.

\- J'ai laissé mon cheval à côté pour pouvoir me déplacer plus facilement, il faut que j'aille le chercher.

\- Je t'accompagne.

Durant le court laps de temps où elles s'absentèrent, Angel soupira longuement de soulagement avant de déclarer presque joyeusement qu'elle n'aurait plus à supporter Meldy et ses idées bizarres. Quand elles revinrent, Meldy étaient en train d'expliquer à Erza ce qu'elle ignorait, et c'était vaste. À commencer part leur position géographique.

\- Tu ne sais même pas où nous sommes ? s'exclama Meldy. Nous sommes dans la forêt à côté de Magnolia.

\- C'est une blague?

\- Bah non. Mais comment est-ce que tu peux ne pas savoir où nous sommes?

\- Je ne suis passée par aucune zone habitée, je me suis contentée de vous suivre.

-Tu es vraiment un cas désespéré Erza, soupira Meldy avec un air résigné.

-Tu as de la chance d'être toi, à peu près n'importe qui à la guilde n'aurait pas pu finir sa phrase.

-À peu près, s'étonna-t-elle ?

\- Le maître et les classes S.

\- Logique. On mange dans peu de temps.

\- Je peux aider à quelque chose? dit Erza qui voulait s'intégrer au plus vite.

\- Je ne vois rien que tu puisses faire... Ah si, il faudrait que tu sortes ta tente.

\- Je n'en ai pas, lui répondit Erza comme si c'était parfaitement normal.

\- Tu plaisantes, tu n'as tout de même pas passé deux mois à nous suivre sans même avoir une tente? s'exclama une Meldy aberrée.

\- Si. Retrouver votre piste n'as pas était simple et il a ensuite fallut que je remonte jusqu'à vous, ce qui ne m'a pas laissé beaucoup de temps. Et puis voyager sans tente n'est pas si horrible, déclara Erza qui resterait toujours Erza.

\- Si tu le dis, fit Meldy dubitative. En tout cas tu vas partager ta tente avec Angel et moi. Pour la répartition nous avons: Midnight, Racer, Cobra et Richard dans la tente à l'entrée du camp, Angel, toi et moi dans la tente vers le fond à droite et Jellal est dans la tente de gauche, il est seul vu que c'est le maître de la guilde.

\- Ça ne dérange pas que je dorme avec vous?

\- Si, il y avait déjà trop de monde avec Meldy, lança Angel avec sa mauvaise humeur quasiment légendaire .

\- Dans ce cas ça ne me dérange pas de dormir ailleurs, annonça la mage des armures avec le plus grand des sérieux.

\- Non, tu vas dormir dans une tente et se sera dans celle de Meldy et Angel, s'opposa instantanément Jellal.

\- Si tu tiens tant que ça ce qu'elle dorme sous une tente, elle n'a qu'à aller dans la tienne, rétorqua Angel qui était encore plus énervée qu'avant.

\- Il y a une répartition simple: la tente des femmes, la tente des hommes et la mienne.

\- Pff, la tente des femmes... Ça demande un certain degré de maturité qu'elle n'ont pas, je suis la seule femme ici, elles se sont des gamines.

\- Ça n'intéresse personne, lui signala l'ex-mage sacré qui n'en avait vraiment rien à faire. Erza dormira dans la tente que Meldy et toi partagez. Tu vas me contredire ?

\- …

Angel ne trouva rien d'autre à faire à part se taire, ce qui était très certainement la solution la plus sage bien qu'elle ne soit pas maîtresse en la matière. Elle finit par s'en aller pour retourner bouder comme elle le faisait déjà avant, quoique légèrement plus énervée. Jellal avait des tâches à effectuer, ce qui l'amena à s'enfermer dans sa tente et Erza voulait voir comment était la sienne, qu'Angel avait si peu l'air de vouloir partager. Après s'être assise en compagnie de Meldy dans la tente faite de la même toile vert foncé que les deux autres et avoir constaté qu'Angel en faisait des tonnes puisque la tente était faite pour accueillir trois personnes grandes, elle s'aperçut de quelque chose qu'elle aurait dû remarquer bien avant.

\- Où sont Cobra et Midnight?

\- Ils sont partis chercher quelque chose à manger, c'est pour cette raison que nous ne t'avons pas entendue quand tu es arrivée comme une voleuse alors qu'il faisait presque nuit, lui expliqua-t-elle avec un grand sourire.

\- Si j'étais arrivée en faisant du bruit vous m'auriez attaquée sans que je puisse vous voir, se justifia-t-elle passant outre les remarques de la mage plausiblement suicidaire ou bien juste trop confiante.

\- On est quand même pas si méf... Si on est aussi méfiant que ça mais sinon nous aurions été arrêtés depuis longtemps, se justifia-t-elle à son tour mais avec un grand sourire loin d'être repentant.

\- Je le sais et je suis loin de vous le reprocher, j'aurais presque était déçue si vous ne m'aviez pas attaqué. Vous reste-t-il des sous-guildes d'Oración Seis à détruire ? J'ai remarqué en vous suivant que c'était elles que vous attaquiez.

\- Oui nous sommes entrain de finir de les éliminer, il y en avait bien plus que ce que nous pensions avant qu'Angel et les autres ne nous rejoignent.

\- Combien nous en reste-t-il à détruire ? la questionna Erza qui était réellement intéressée.

\- Tu t'es vite intégré! constata-t-elle après une légère crise se rire. Mais c'est une bonne chose. Il nous reste deux guildes sur les cent-cinquante-huit de départ.

\- Et où est la prochaine?

\- Nous y sommes presque, plus qu'une journée de marche.

\- Je n'aurais pas pensé qu'il y avait des guildes clandestines aussi proches de Fairy Tail, dit Erza qui était plutôt étonnée, si j'avais été à leur place je n'aurais pas choisi cet emplacement.

\- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas aux actualités des guildes officielles mais toi tu as de grosses lacunes pour celles clandestines, se moqua gentiment Meldy. Pour faire simple tu te souviens de l'alliance de Baram dont vous avez détruite toutes les guildes?

\- Je vois mal comment je pourrais ne pas me souvenir, fit-elle avec amertume, contre Oración Seis j'ai retrouvé Jellal mais amnésique, contre Grimoire Heart on a découvert des secrets de guildes et été piégé sept ans dans de la glace et contre Tartaros... J'ai failli mourir comme tout les autres et il y a eu la dissolution de la guilde...

Même si elle ne dit rien Meldy remarqua la pause, quoique très brève, qu'Erza avait faite au moment de parler de Tartaros.

\- Tartaros était assez forte pour que tu manques mourir ?! s'exclama Meldy en espérant que le sujet de la pause d'Erza soit ainsi expliqué.

\- Oui, cette guilde était composée de neuf démons des livres de Zeleph et d'une quantité assez impressionnante de sous-fifres. Ils avaient une stratégie assez complexe et adaptable à beaucoup de situations, tout le monde a dû se battre, même Kinana qui n'est pas magicienne.

Un sifflement se fit entendre et toutes les têtes de Crim Sorcière se tournèrent dans sa direction, Cobra et Midnight émergèrent dans la clairière, portant chacun une part du repas et ayant tous les deux l'air comblé d'avoir été cherché le repas.

\- Chouette je commençais à avoir faim! fit une Meldy toujours aussi expressive.

Ils s'assirent tous autour du feu et commencèrent à cuisiner, chacun revenant à leur conversation précédente.

\- Donc si on revient au début, il y a l'alliance de Baram dont les trois guildes ont signé un traité de non-agression. A chacune de ses "guildes-mères" se rattachent d'autres moindres en puissance, qui sont donc sous leur protection et à la même occasion protégée des autres guildes clandestines qui sont elles aussi sous le traité de non-agression. En échange de cet protection, les "guildes-filles" doivent obéissance à leurs protecteurs, protecteurs qui pourraient sans problèmes les détruire si cela les intéressaient ne serait-ce qu'un instant. Après la destruction total de l'alliance de Baram les guildes-filles se sont dispersées privée de la protection des grands du monde clandestin c'ést réellement la loi du plus fort et avec nous qui les traquons... Avoir un QG fixe est assez dangereux, ce qui a conduit ces guildes à devenir nomades, même les plus puissantes.

\- Ça vous fait une difficulté supplémentaire mais puisqu'il n'y a plus de conseil de la magie vous êtes tranquilles, constata Erza après avoir fini sa bouchée.

\- Plus de conseil? intervint Cobra, j'ai comme un doute. Parce que si c'était le cas les mages sacrés n'auraient pas tous été sommés de devenir les nouveaux conseillers.

\- Il ne doit pas y en avoir beaucoup dans ce cas... Il y en a six maintenant puisque aucun des anciens mages sacrés n'a été remplacé. J'espère que ce Conseil sera plus performant que les précédents, soit ils étaient corrompus soit ils étaient inefficaces et incapables d'avoir un jugement correcte...

\- Je pourrais commencer à t'apprécier si tu rappelles comme ça à Jellal qu'il n'est pas tout blanc, annonça Angel en surprenant tout le monde de part le fait qu'elle faisait un effort pour s'entendre avec quelqu'un.

\- Je ne parlais pas de Jellal ni même d'Ultia mais du grand conseiller de X784, expliqua-t-elle calmement.

\- Le grand conseiller ? s'étonna Jellal une fois sorti du mutisme dont tous les autres étaient encore affligés.

\- Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? C'était le pion de Tartaros ainsi qu'un de leurs cerveaux. C'est lui qui leur a parlé de Face et a mis au point pratiquement toute la première partie du plan, qui consistait à tuer tous les anciens conseillers ainsi que les actuels et à activer un des Face à distance.

\- Si on m'avait dit que le conseil pouvait être plus pourri que les guildes noirs il y a trois mois je n'y aurais pas cru, remarqua Midnight.

\- Qui est la dernière personne à avoir essayer de mettre quelqu'un en couple? questionna vivement Meldy. Mirajane à bien du se mêler de ce qui ne la regardaient pas depuis la dernière fois que l'on s'est vu.

Le lendemain matin ils remballèrent le camps en vitesse et rallièrent à la même cadence le bois ouest de Magnolia, bois où se trouvait la guilde Monkeys Feet. Erza marcha à côté des autres, préférant tenir son cheval par sa laisse et lui faire porter le matériel. Le cheval fut attaché à un arbre relativement loin du lieu qui n'allait pas tarder à être marquer par une nouvelle victoire écrasante de Crim Sorcière, laissant ainsi le groupe progresser de manière plus discrète. Ils débouchèrent sur une clairière absente de toute présence autre que celle de la faune et de la flore locale.

\- Mais il n'y a personne, murmura Erza.

\- Une guilde non-officielle doit savoir se dissimuler pour espérer survivre, lui expliqua Jellal tout aussi bas. Midnight c'est à toi.

\- Je suis au courant, c'est pas ma première mission, rappela-t-il de manière neutre à Jellal avant de s'exécuter.

Midnight ferma les yeux et un campement d'une taille considérable se dévoila au même instant. Une soixantaine de mages prirent la place qu'occupait précédemment les ravissants lapins, hérissons et fleurs de magie, tout camouflage ayant définitivement disparut. Les mages remarquèrent quasi instantanément le changement et prirent peur, reconnaissant là le mode opératoire de Crim Sorcière. Alors qu'ils commençaient tout juste à préparer leur sort, Meldy les avaient tous reliés pour pouvoir les battre plus rapidement et le reste des siens étaient entré dans la bataille. Après les avoir défait, ils furent solidement attachés en attente de l'arrivée du conseil.

\- Midnight et Angel vous vous occupaient de la partie Est, Cobra et Richard à l'ouest, Racer et Meldy au sud et Erza et moi nous occupons du Nord.

Ils partirent chacun de leur côté et l'expédition fut rapidement fructueuse, Meldy et Racer ayant trouvé des informations tandis que Cobra et Richard avez déniché une lacrima de communication. Une fois réunis Meldy donna les documents à Jellal qui y découvrit que la dernière guilde était au mont Hakobe et qu'elle avait l'intention de s'allier à celle qui venait d'être vaincue. Il en fit part aux autres puis ils reculèrent tous sauf Jellal, qui attendit le dernier moment après l'avoir allumée et positionnée devant les mages ligotés.

\- Message au conseil de la magie: avant dernière guilde d'Oración Seis éliminée, bois ouest de Magnolia. Terminé, informa-t-il les autorités magiques de Fiore.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement et rejoignirent le cheval, maintenant direction les monts Hakobe.

* * *

**Je vais être honnête, je trouve que ce chapitre n'est pas très bien écrit, car quand je m'emporte dans les dialogues, les personnages parlent dans le vide et c'est ce qui avait commencé à se produire. Si vous avez des conseils, des choses que vous avez aimé - ou pas - et dont vous voulez parler, n'hésitez pas! pardoooon pour les fautes (je sais, ça n'excuse pas le sang qui a dû couler depuis vos pauvres petits yeux)**

**À plus ^^**


	2. 2 invitées surprises et monts enneigés

**le 18/03/2020**

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Pour commencer, j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que le confinement ne vous pèse pas trop parce qu'il y en a pour longtemps ^^ - maintenant je dois passer pour une sadique qui remue le couteau dans la plaie... - **

**Je ne fais pas partie de ceux qui ne font rien de leur journée car je continue d'étudier à la maison avec les profs qui nous donnent des devoirs et compagnie, donc le rythme de parution ne changera pas.**

**Je dis aussi bon courage à tout le personnel soignant, à ceux qui continuent de travailler et à tous ceux qui ont des cours à distance comme moi.**

**J'ai fait 39 vues dont je suis assez contente pour un premier chapitre et je suis aussi contente car mes autres fictions gagnent en vues en même temps que celle-là, l'effet magique du " cette histoire est sympa, allons voir ce qu'elle a fait d'autre". En bref, merci de lire mes histoires ^^**

**BONNE LECTURE!**

* * *

\- Même s'il vous p-pause beaucoup de pro-problèmes, avoir Natsu dans v-votre groupe doit être un avantage dans ce genre de s-situation, affirma Meldy à l'adresse d'Erza tout en se battant contre ses claquements de dents.

\- Je d-dois bien l'admettre.

Le groupe peinait dans le blizzard perpétuel de cette région depuis trois jours, contournant les crevasses et certains des sommets, ne réussissant à se suivre que grâce à la corde qui les reliaient tous. La guilde clandestine s'étant terrée au cœur d'Hakobe, elle avait une excellente position défensive mais aurait de grandes difficultés à se replier, ce qui allait permettre à Crim Sorcière d'établir un plan à l'avance. Durant une accalmie, Sorano qui était juste devant Meldy et Erza demanda à Jellal dans combien de temps ils arriveraient et celui-ci lui répondit qu'ils n'étaient plus très loin, tout au plus un quart d'heure, et qu'à partir de maintenant il allait falloir faire encore plus attention à ne pas se faire repérer. Alors qu'un grand coup de vent arrivait de face, Cobra tressaillit et répondit à l'interrogation muette de Meldy qu'il avait cru entendre une voix qu'il connaissait. Puisque la dernière guilde s'était nichée dans une vallée, ils devaient en contourner une bonne partie. Cela leur rajoutait du temps de marche, mais ils pouvaient observer à loisir ce qui se trouvait en contre-bas. Et ils n'aimaient pas ce qu'ils y voyaient. Un bon tiers de la guilde avait été décimée, la neige était rougie dans tous les recoins du camp mais il n'y avait pas trace d'assaillant, du moins ils n'en décelaient pas encore.

\- En bas, ce ne serait pas Cubelios? souffla la constellationiste.

\- Si, c'est bien lui..., prononça Cobra qui était sorti de son état de mutisme absolu et de statue.

\- Il faut descendre au plus vite mais pas de précipitations, sinon cela signifie qu'on nous retrouvera tous au fin fond d'une congère, dirigea Jellal.

Le groupe se démena tant bien que mal et ils furent en bas bien plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient dû. Et heureusement car la situation s'était retournée contre Cubelios, il était à terre et semblait évanoui. Alors que la poignée de mages restants allait donner le coup de grâce, Cobra les pulvérisa puis s'accroupit à côté de Cubelios, vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé et le posa doucement sur ses épaules, veillant à ce que sa queue qui traînait par terre ne soit pas blessée.

\- On part, déclara Cobra qui s'éloignait déjà avec son serpent.

\- Il faut d'abord prévenir le conseil, rappela Jellal.

\- À part les cinq qu'il y avait à notre arrivée, je doute qu'ils soient encore vivants, vous n'aurez pas de mal à vous en occuper seuls. Je pars chercher un abri pour ce soir.

\- Comme tu ne voudras pas laisser Cubelios seul, prend quelqu'un avec toi qui nous indiquera l'emplacement.

\- Très bien, Racer tu peux venir s'il-te-plaît.

Les deux partirent pendant que les autres vérifiaient les corps, à la recherche de traces de vie mais à part les cinq dont avait parlé Cobra, ils étaient effectivement tous morts. Ce qui était étrange c'est que certains étaient morts du venin de Cubelios et d'autres, même s'ils étaient très peu nombreux, avait l'air d'avoir étaient transpercés par une épée ou une autre arme blanche, ce qui laissait à penser qu'il y avait eu quelqu'un d'autre.

\- Cubelios a fait un vrai carnage, s'il est toujours comme ça, le garder risque d'être compliqué, soupira Jellal.

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé mais Cubelios a dû être acculé pour réagir ainsi, certain ne voit qu'un gros serpent en lui mais il est très intelligent et entièrement dévoué à Cobra, bien que ce soit plus une preuve d'idiotie, informa Angel qui s'inquiétait pour le serpent, bien qu'elle ne l'avouerait en aucun cas, elle avait une sorte de fierté bien à elle.

Lorsque vint le moment des fouilles, ils furent surpris de ce qu'ils trouvèrent car outre les réserves de nourriture habituelles, une lacrima, des morceaux de tissus déchirés et quelques dossiers, ils tombèrent sur des documents signalant la position de certaines des dernières guilde de Tartaros et des plan d'attaque. Comme quoi, le monde clandestin de la magie n'était vraiment plus ce qu'il avait été. Ils finirent par appeler le conseil puis Racer débarqua pour les guider jusqu'au camp qui se résumait à une grotte, quoiqu'il y faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur grâce au feu qui y flambait déjà. Cobra avait sorti des couvertures et en avait mis trois le long de Cubelios à qui il caressait la tête pendant qu'il se réchauffait devant le feu. Pendant que tout le monde prenait place, Erza et Richard rangeaient les vivres qui n'allaient pas servir dans les sacoches du cheval après avoir mis sur le feu le repas du soir.

\- Comment va Cubelios? interrogea Richard.

\- Il a l'air d'aller bien mais il ne se réveille toujours pas. À l'odeur la nourriture est sur le point de brûler.

Meldy se dépêcha de retirer le plat du feu et alors qu'elle ôtait le couvercle pour servir, Cubelios se réveilla, sans doute attirer par l'odeur mais à l'instant où il bougea, une aura de lumière gorgée de magie l'entoura et il se transforma en une jeune femme aux yeux verts et aux cheveux violets coupés courts. Cobra qui avait continué à caresser la tête de Cubelios se retrouvait donc à caresser celle d'une jeune femme, nue sous sa couverture de surcroît, car le serpent ne portant pas d'habits, elle non plus.

\- Kinana ?! s'exclama Erza.

\- Où est-ce que je suis..., marmonna la-dite Kinana.

Quand elle se retourna, elle vit Cobra qui était assis en tailleur derrière elle et jeta ses bras autour de son cou, n'ayant probablement pas remarqué que sous sa couverture elle était nue.

Erik essaya maladroitement de remonter la couverture avant de refermer ses bras sur elle.

\- Je t'ai retrouvé Erik, souffla-t-elle.

\- Mais comment as-tu fait ?

\- Tu m'as appelée il y a quatre jours, je me suis contentée de suivre ta voix. Tu avais l'air inquiet. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es aussi rouge?

\- Tu... Tu as perdu tes vêtements..., expliqua Erik qui était aussi gêné pour elle que pour lui.

\- QUOI!

Elle baissa le regard vers sa poitrine et constata qu'effectivement, toutes traces de ses vêtements avaient disparue. Elles se recroquevilla sur elle-même et resserra encore un peu plus la couverture autour d'elle, comprenant au même moment pourquoi elle avait si froid.

\- Je vais t'arranger ça, affirma Erza.

Elle s'approcha de Kinana, posa sa main sur son épaule et l'hôte de la-dite épaule fut rapidement vêtue d'une tenue de bunny girl moulante à souhait.

\- C'est une blague ! s'exclama Cobra dont l'expression reflétait celle de Kinana.

\- Pardon, c'est un automatisme. Quand Lucy perd ses vêtements je lui mets cette tenue, c'est plus drôle.

Elle changea la précédente tenue par une robe de soirée violette, longue et fendue à mi-cuisse avec un motif floral en bas à gauche qui lui allait très bien mais Erza ne parut pas satisfaite.

\- On va se contenter d'un pyjama, de toute manière c'est le plus adapté. Tiens, pour demain tu n'auras qu'à mettre celle-là, dit-elle en faisant apparaître sur elle un simple pyjama et à ses pieds un chemisier blanc accompagné d'une jupe bleu marine.

\- Merci Erza.

\- Où étais-tu avant d'arriver ici? interrogea Jellal.

\- Dans la forêt de Waas, en entraînement avec Laki.

\- Elle ne t'a pas accompagnée? s'étonna Erza qui connaissait bien l'attachement des deux mages.

\- Je suis partie le soir alors qu'elle était allée acheter de quoi manger en ville. Je lui ai laissé un mot pour qu'elle ne s'inquiète pas.

\- Elle risque fortement de t'avoir suivie connaissant les mages de Fairy Tail, constata Midnight sans ouvrir un seul œil.

\- J'espère que non... Laki n'est vraiment pas du genre à voyager sans rien.

\- Et si on parlait du vrai problème au lieu des petits détails inintéressants? Comment se fait-il que Cubelios - que tout le monde croyait mort - soit aussi une mage de Fairy Tail qui est censée ne pas posséder de magie alors qu'elle vient de se transformer ? intervint sèchement Angel.

\- N'avez-vous pas l'impression de l'avoir déjà vu quelque part? interrogea Richard.

\- Inutile de détourner la conversation. Revenons à Kinana, coupa Angel.

\- Elle est arrivée peu de temps après le combat contre Oración Seis et le maître nous a juste dis qu'elle faisait partie de Fairy Tail bien qu'elle ne soit pas mage et qu'elle était amnésique. Le maître a ensuite appelé Mirajane dans son bureau et a probablement détaillé puisqu'elle a été déclarée protectrice de Kinana en quelque sorte.

\- Protectrice ? répéta Cobra.

\- J'étais amnésique et il m'arrivait parfois d'agir de manière étrange, ce qui a conduit à ce que je sois surveillée et protégée. Lorsqu'il y a eu l'histoire de l'horloge des constellationistes je me suis mise à écrire dans un langage ancien sur un des murs de la guilde et il y a eu d'autre événements comme celui-là.

\- Trêve de digression, ordonna Angel qui s'impatientait.

\- Je ne suis pas au courant de grand chose. Mes souvenirs commencent sous ma forme de serpent à la Tour du Paradis, avant c'est le vide complet. Après le combat contre l'équipe de la Coalition je suis allée à Fairy Tail et le Maître m'a trouvée devant la porte. Il m'a discrètement ramené à l'intérieur, mise dans l'infirmerie et dès qu'il a compris que j'étais une humaine, il a appelé Polyussica. Ils m'ont retransformée en humaine et expliquée où j'étais et qui étaient les personnes à côté de moi. Je leur ai expliqué que je ne me souvenais de rien et eux se sont contentés de me dire qu'ils m'avaient trouvée devant la guilde. Ma mémoire a commencé à refaire surface lors des problèmes avec l'horloge infini et elle est complètement revenue récemment. Quand j'ai entendu Erik m'appeler je suis venue aussi vite que possible et je suis tombée sur la guilde clandestine. Je me suis d'abord défendue à l'épée et avec les cours que Mirajane m'avait donné mais une simple humaine contre toute une guilde de mage... Ils m'ont attrapée, je me suis débattue et ils ont radicalement changé de comportement, ils ont eu l'air terrorisés d'un seul coup. À partir de ce moment tout est flou, je me souviens d'avoir eu la sensation de voler et de les avoir mordus... puis c'est le noir absolu jusqu'à ce que je me réveille ici, conclu-t-elle.

\- Tu as dit que tu t'étais conduit bizarrement à la guilde, est-ce que c'était la même chose? l'interrogea Erza.

\- Non, quand j'agis de manière étrange c'est comme si je ne me contrôlais plus, comme si quelqu'un d'autre agissait à ma place et je ne me souviens de rien une fois la crise passée. Là, j'ai réagi de façon instinctive, j'ai eu peur et envie d'être en sécurité. La seule explication logique est que ma magie s'est manifestée quand j'en ai eu besoin et sous la forme qui me rassurait le plus, même inconsciemment.

\- La forme qui te rassure le plus est celle d'un serpent? se moqua _presque_ gentiment Angel.

\- J'avais besoin d'être capable de me défendre et les années durant lesquelles j'ai été la plus à même de le faire étaient celles où j'étais Cubelios. Et puis, qui ici a choisi sans être influencé par les circonstances ou la magie de ses parents ?

\- Es-tu capable de te transformer à volonté ? demanda Jellal.

\- Je n'en sais rien. Polyussica en sait beaucoup plus que moi et elle connaît les faits exacts.

\- Nous irons chez Polyussica, décréta Jellal.

Le lendemain matin, ils rangèrent leur affaires et s'empressèrent de quitter le mont Hakobe, mais peu de temps après avoir quitté la grotte, Kinana se mit à trembler.

\- T-tu n'aurais pas qu-quelque chose de plus chaud E-erza s'il-te-plaît ? quémanda Kinana.

\- Un manteau de Grey ça te va?

\- Euh oui mais p-pourquoi as-tu son m-manteau?

\- Il se déshabille en permanence et il m'arrive de ramasser ses vêtements. Comme les tenir est moins pratique que de les ranger dans mon inventaire, je les y stockent avant de les lui rendre bien que j'oublie souvent de le faire, clarifia-t-elle en l'en habillant.

Les kilomètres de paysages enneigés continuaient de défiler, malheureusement trop lentement pour le groupe, depuis de nombreuses heures quand Cobra somma à tous de s'arrêter et de la mettre en veilleuse. Jellal fit signe de s'allonger derrière un faible parapet de neige alors qu'ils commençaient à apercevoir une frêle silhouette au milieu de ce qui s'annonçait comme un début de tempête de neige. La silhouette qui devait être celle d'une femme s'approcha de quelques pas encore avant de s'évanouir dans la neige, soulevant une fine couche qui retomba doucement sur elle. Kinana fit mine d'esquisser un mouvement mais fut aussitôt attraper par Erik.

\- On ne sait pas qui sait, c'est peut-être un ennemi, souffla son nouveau protecteur.

\- Je sais qui c'est, affirma Kinana sur le même ton.

\- Accompagne-la, accorda Jellal.

Ils se dirigèrent rapidement mais prudemment vers la femme inconsciente et s'agenouillèrent tandis que Midnight pariait une garde de nuit que c'était Laki. Quand ils revinrent, Cobra portait effectivement dans ses bras une Laki au visage exténué et recouverte du manteau de Kinana, cette dernière qui était en train de grelotter pour la deuxième fois de la journée reçu d'ailleurs une cape signée Erza. Ils cheminèrent ainsi un long moment, jusqu'à trouver un abri, et une fois arrivés ils déposèrent doucement Laki au sol avant de la mettre au chaud. La soirée se déroula sans autres incidents et elle se réveilla durant le quart d'Angel, peu avant l'aube. La sentinelle fit se lever les endormis avec toute la gentillesse dont elle pouvait faire preuve – pourquoi vous ne me croyez pas ? Je n'ai pas dit que c'était gentil mais que c'était son maximum - et les mit au courant. Erza décida de passer l'éponge pour le réveil qui l'avait sacrément mise en rogne et Kinana s'empressa de rejoindre Laki.

\- Je t'avais dit de ne pas me suivre... Tu n'es pas faite pour ça, soupira Kinana.

\- Sans vouloir te blesser... Il va falloir que... Tu me rappelles... qui ici n'as pas de magie sans oub..., commença Laki avant d'être violemment interrompue par une quinte de toux. Elle se mit dos aux autres avant de tousser un peu plus fort et de continuer à parler… Sans oublier qu'elle est encore plus naïve que Wendy et par-dessus tout qu'elle est amnésique. Imagine que tu sois tombée sur quelqu'un qui te connaissait d'avant? Qu'il te veuille du mal?

\- La seule personne de ma vie d'avant qui aurait pu me reconnaître c'est Erik et il ne me ferait jamais de mal. Pour ce qui est de l'amnésie c'est du passé et pour la magie... C'est compliqué, c'est pour ça que nous allons chez Polyussica.

\- Erik? répéta Laki. Plus d'amnésie ? Magie compliquée ?

\- Cobra, rectifia-t-il tout en s'avançant.

\- Cobra... Ça me dit quelque chose... Attend. C'est un membre de Crim Sorcière. Tu as traversé la quasi-totalité du mont Hakobe pour retrouver Crim Sorcière ! Tu n'as pas ta place dans une guilde comme celle-ci ! C'est beaucoup trop dangereux! Viens, je te ramène à la maison!

Pendant sa tirade, elle s'était relevée et avait saisi le poignet de Kinana qu'elle avait essayé de traîner hors de la grotte mais Kinana ne bougea pas d'un centimètre.

\- Non. Je dois aller voir Polyussica comprendre ce qui m'arrive et j'ai envie de rester avec Erik. Si tu t'inquiètes tant que ça sache qu'il y a Erza.

\- Erza est ici?

\- Oui, je suis là.

\- Je ne savais pas que tu étais là, ça fait du bien de revoir un autre membre de Fairy Tail!

\- Moi aussi ça me fait plaisir, même si j'aurais préféré qu'on vous retrouve dans un autre état qu'à demi morte.

\- À demi morte? Kinana, n'aurais-tu pas omis un détail? La dernière phrase avait été prononcée avec une voix suave qui ne laissait pas beaucoup d'espoir à la condamnée, condamnée qui ne tarda pas à expliquer qu'elle avait été attaquée par une guilde noire et que c'était là que sa magie s'était réveillée et que Crim Sorcière l'avait trouvée. Laki finit par se dire que ça ne servait à rien d'insister et commença à ranger ses affaires en déclarant qu'elle les accompagnerait jusque chez Polyussica.

Sortir des montagnes ne leur mit qu'une journée supplémentaire, n'ayant cette fois-ci pas besoin d'inspecter dans les moindres recoins l'intégralité de chaque cuvettes, vallons, vallées et cimes. Quand Laki et Cobra se retrouvèrent tous les deux un peu à la traîne, le chasseur de Dragon décida que c'était le bon moment pour l'aborder.

\- C'était une bonne idée de cacher le sang avec de la neige, personne n'a rien vu.

\- C-comment sais-tu que j'ai cracher du sang ?

\- L'odorat et l'ouï sont de très bons alliés. Je suis un chasseur de Dragon, tu dois déjà connaître cette magie.

\- Évidemment… N'en parle pas à Kinana s'il-te-plaît.

\- Aucune chance que je le fasse sans que se ne soit vraiment nécessaire.

\- Merci.

* * *

**Comme toujours, j'espère que ça vous a plu, je vous demande - pas à genoux faut pas abuser - de bien vouloir me mettre une review (grands yeux de chiots quand même)**

**Je m'excuse sincèrement pour toutes les erreurs d'accord et de pluriel ainsi que pour les mots qui pourraient manquer. Excuse pourrie mais vrai: je suis tellement occupée à ne pas me tromper de touche que j'oublie de penser à ne pas confondre -ait, -ais, -aient, -é/e/s... Quand j'étais plus petites j'avais du mal à ne pas oublier mes pluriels et à ne pas en rajouter des inutiles et je pense trop vite pour mes doigts, donc il arrive que j'oublie certains mots ^^'**

**À plus ^^**


	3. Aspirantes Mirajane et visite médicale

**le 01/04/2020**

**Bonjour les gens!**

**Il y a deux semaines, j'ai dit merci à plein de gens mais j'ai oublié les bénévoles -honte à moi- donc je leur dit merci maintenant en plus de toutes les autres personnes que j'ai déjà citées. J'ai bien pensé à vous faire un poisson d'avril, mais la blague que je comptais vous faire aurait été de très mauvais goût vu la situation actuelle.**

**Je vous dit donc bonne lecture!**

* * *

Dès qu'ils furent sortis des monts enneigés, le cheval fit grève, refusant d'avancer avant d'avoir pu se reposer.

\- Il va falloir s'arrêter, le cheval ne peux plus avancer, il est trop fatigué, annonça Erza.

\- Il y a une rivière pas très loin, s'il veut boire il va devoir tenir jusque là-bas, répondit Cobra.

\- Si on reprend le matériel ça peut passer.

Le contenu des sacoches fut réparti entre chacune des personnes présentes et ils atteignirent rapidement la rivière. Une fois sur place, Erza alla faire s'abreuver le cheval et ils déployèrent les tentes plusieurs mètres plus loin. La rousse installa le cheval à l'entrée du campement et remplit un des quelques rares récipients qu'ils possédaient avant de préparer à manger avec Meldy

\- Ça vous dit de faire un jeu? proposa Kinana.

\- Tant qu'on peut le faire en même temps que nos tâches ça me va, accepta Erza.

\- Il suffit de parler pour y jouer, donc pas de problèmes. Qui d'autre veut participer?

\- Ce ne serait pas le jeu de M..., tenta Laki.

\- Le jeu de mai? la coupa Kinana. C'est bien celui-là. Alors, qui veut jouer?

Jellal, Meldy, Laki, Richard et Erza acceptèrent de jouer, les autres ayant refusé pour des raisons diverses et variées, Angel trouvait cela trop rasoir, Midnight dormait, Racer était parti courir et Cobra avait juste répondu qu'il préférait écouter, un étrange sourire flottant sur ses lèvres. Kinana expliqua rapidement que le jeu consistait à poser une question à son voisin de gauche, et que cette personne n'avait pas le droit de refuser. À la rigueur elle avait le droit de le dire uniquement à celui qui a demandé mais pas d'autre possibilités. Laki rajouta que comme ils allaient bouger ils devaient se souvenir du voisin qu'ils avaient maintenant.

\- Ce ne serait pas un des jeux de Mirajane ? s'inquiéta Erza à juste titre.

\- Non, c'est un jeu que Laki et moi avons inventé lorsque vous étiez sur Tenrô. C'était en mai X785, le 16 si je ne me trompe pas. De toute façon c'est marqué dans le calendrier commun de Tenrô.

\- Le calendrier commun de Tenrô? questionna Erza.

\- Bah oui, le calendrier collectif qu'on a tenu durant votre absence, intervint Laki. Vous ne l'avez pas eu?

\- Ni même entendue parler. En quoi est-ce qu'il consiste?

\- Lorsque vous avez disparu, Jet et Droy ont commencé à faire un calendrier pour Réby où toutes les dates et évènements importants pour elle ou dans l'ensemble étaient marquées, l'idée s'est vite répandue dans la guilde et tout le monde a commencé à en faire pour chacun des membres disparus. Peu de temps après, on s'est dit qu'il valait mieux faire un calendrier commun avec les dates de la guilde et un individuel, pour qu'une fois que vous soyez rentrés vous puissiez être au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé. Macao était censé vous les remettre, mais il faut croire que cet ivrogne ne pensait plus qu'à la possibilité de picoler toute la journée avec le retour du maître. Pour les grands événements Readers avez même fait des dessins. Comme Polyussica n'est pas loin de l'ancienne guilde, je pourrais aller chercher les tiens si tu veux Erza.

\- Je ne vais pas pouvoir les garder avec moi mais je t'accompagnerais et les lirais. Quand Fairy Tail sera reformé je les ramènerais à Fairy Hills.

\- Si elle est reformée...

\- Je suis aussi sûre que Fairy Tail renaîtra que vous l'étiez que nous reviendrons. Sans oublier qu'il y a quatre membres qui ne sont pas encore au courant, et que ce ne sont pas les moindres.

\- Quatre? Il y a Natsu, Gildartz et Happy qui était en entraînement mais après...

\- Tu oublies Mystgun.

\- Il est dans un _monde parallèle_, Erza, et il a des obligations de roi, à l'heure actuelle il doit à peine avoir établi son pouvoir fermement.

\- Pour le monde parallèle on pourra trouver un moyen et pour ce qui est de son statut de roi je suis sûre que s'il menace de déclarer la guerre à Fiore avec pour motif la dissolution de Fairy Tail ça marchera.

\- Pour résumer tu désespères et essayes par tous les moyens de trouver une idée pour reformer Fairy Tail ?

\- Peut-être. Bon, on reprend le jeu? proposa Erza.

\- On va commencer par toi Erza, pose une question, incita Laki. Mais avant tu devrais peut-être recommencer à couper les légumes, car à cette vitesse, on est pas près de manger.

Erza redoubla de rapidité à la découpe des légumes qui furent rapidement suivi d'un morceau de viande – certes pas très gros- qui la changerait un peu du régime végétarien qu'imposait la conservation des vivres.

\- Maintenant qu'on est sûrs de pouvoir manger à une heure normale, je commence, annonça Erza. Je suis sensée poser une question à Jellal... J'en ai une! s'exclama Erza après un petit temps de réflexion. En plus ça fait un moment que je me la pose. Sur l'île de Tenrô, alors que je me battais avec Azuma, j'ai cru entendre ta voix. Je suis juste schizophrène ou c'était bien toi?

\- Je sais avoir "senti" que tu étais en plein combat et avoir pensé à toi quand j'étais en prison à un moment qui pourrait correspondre, mais justement, j'étais en prison et dans l'incapacité de pratiquer la magie.

\- Donc je suis schizo. Ce n'est pas vraiment étonnant en soi, à mon avis les hallucinations son monnaie courante chez les mages de Fairy Tail. Je suis sûre que Lucy et Grey en font, ils voient des gens morts ou disparus depuis longtemps.

\- Ou bien c'est l'amour qui a vaincu la distance et vous a reliés alors que cela aurait dû être impossible, poétisa Richard.

\- Richard..., soupira Jellal et menaça Erza.

\- Vous êtes synchro ! brailla Meldy en levant ses bras en signe de victoire.

\- Meldy, la ferme, intima Erza avec l'expression qu'elle avait quand Natsu et Grey lui renversait son fraisier. Elle n'aimait pas le tournant que prenait la discussion. Vraiment pas. Beaucoup trop de personnes commençaient à s'intéresser à sa vie privée, et pire, sentimentale.

\- T'es accro aux fraisiers ? s'esclaffa Cobra.

\- Je te conseille de partir très loin, détacha-t-elle lentement en faisant apparaître une épée en direction de Cobra. Jellal, à toi.

\- Richard, comment se sont passées tes retrouvailles avec Wolly ?

\- Très bien, et j'ai pu rencontrer Shaw, quelqu'un d'adorable.

\- Tu les a retrouvés? s'enthousiasma Erza.

\- Oui, et ils avaient d'ailleurs très envie de te revoir. Ils m'ont harcelé de questions à ton sujet quand ils ont su que je te connaissais mais je n'ai pu répondre à aucune d'elles.

\- Où les as-tu vu?

\- Dans un petit port à la frontière de Seven, mais ils ne doivent plus y être depuis longtemps. Il me semble qu'ils voulaient explorer Stellaria.

\- C'est un pays très beau mais il y a eu des problèmes politiques il n'y a pas si longtemps, commenta Erza.

\- Tu t'intéresses aux problèmes politiques des autres pays? s'intrigua Laki.

\- Il faudrait que je commence par m'intéresser à Fiore. Et non, c'est juste que leurs problèmes politiques ont eu lieu quand nous y étions et il se pourrait que ce soit à cause de nous si c'est arrivé.

\- À cause de vous?

\- Oui, on s'est rendu compte durant une mission que le prince de Stellaria était en réalité une jeune fille possédée par un dragon et subissant un dédoublement de la personnalité magique... Toute une histoire, minimisa Erza.

\- La routine on va dire. Richard c'est à toi.

\- Kinana. Comment es-tu arrivée à la Tour du Paradis ?

\- Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me souviens juste que j'étais avec Erik dès le début. Laki... Comment as-tu réussi à me suivre?

\- Ah, le bois... Tu n'imagines même pas le tiers des choses que je peux apprendre grâce à lui. En quoi consiste ta magie Meldy?

\- Tu veux une démonstration ?

\- Oui pourquoi pas.

Crim Sorcière dans son intégralité ainsi qu'Erza crièrent, ordonnèrent, supplièrent mais il était déjà trop tard, Meldy avait lancé ses liens sensoriels.

\- Ça ne fait rien, dit Laki.

\- Regarde ton poignet, répondit simplement Meldy.

\- C'est quoi ça! Pourquoi j'ai envie de fraisier et... C'est quoi tout ça!

\- Un lien sensoriel que j'ai jeté sur tout le monde sauf moi. Vous êtes tous reliés! s'exclama-t-elle joyeusement.

\- Arrête ça tout de suite Meldy... ordonna Jellal.

\- C'est pourtant d'un comique... soupira-t-elle.

\- C'est le maître de ta guilde qui t'ordonne d'arrêter ça IMMÉDIATEMENT.

\- Rabat-joie.

Les liens disparurent et chacun reprit peu à peu ses esprits, bien que ce ne fut pas aisé suite à l'excès de colère que Jellal avait éprouvé juste avant. Jellal n'étant pas du genre à s'énerver pour un rien, même si les sentiments condensés de tout le monde n'avait pas dû l'aider, il devait y avoir quelque chose d'autre, et Meldy était décidée à savoir ce que c'était.

\- Je crois qu'on va arrêter ce jeu, dit Jellal.

Ils mangèrent rapidement avant de répartir les quarts. Étrangement, les filles essayèrent toutes d'éviter d'être avec Erza, ce dont elle se rendit vite compte. Quand elle le leur fit remarquer sans la moindre subtilité, à la Erza en somme, les filles durent bien s'expliquer.

\- C'est que..., hésita Meldy.

\- Tu es insupportable la nuit, trancha Angel. Tu bouges, tu nous prends dans tes bras au hasard mais le pire c'est que ce ne sont pas des câlins mais des étranglements. Sans oublier que tu parles...

\- Je parle dans mon sommeil?! Je vais les trucider à mon retour ils vont pas comprendre ce qui leur arrive...,marmonna-t-elle.

\- Trucider qui? s'intéressa Laki.

\- Natsu, Grey, Lucy, Happy et même Wendy et Carla, grinça Erza.

\- Tu arrives à en vouloir à Wendy ? s'étonna Kinana.

\- On a déjà tous dormi chez Lucy plusieurs fois et si on rajoute les missions ils ont largement eu le temps de s'en rendre compte. Attendez, qu'est-ce que j'ai dit?

\- Oh rien, juste de la bouillie de mots. De la bouillie de mots que Kinana a compris mais qu'elle refuse de nous dire, râla Angel.

\- Et que je ne dirais à personne sauf à Erza, dit-elle d'un air déterminé mais un peu soucieux.

\- Bon on reprend. Erza tu feras tes gardes uniquement avec les hommes comme ça elles arrêteront de se plaindre. Première garde ce sera Midnight et Racer, deuxième garde Cobra et Richard, troisième garde Erza et moi, énonça Jellal.

Ils allèrent dormir et Erza venait de gentiment étrangler Meldy quand celle-ci repensa à la merveilleuse idée qu'Angel avait eu lors de l'arrivée d'Erza, et regretta de l'avoir tant dénigrée sur le moment.

'_Si tu tiens tant à ce qu'elle dorme dans une tente,tu n'as qu'à la faire venir dans la tienne Jellal.' _

Ou quelque chose comme ça. Elle réveilla Angel pour lui demander de l'aide et celle-ci accepta presque joyeusement, le seul désagrément étant qu'elle était en train de dormir et le poids de l'armure de la mage rousse. Elles prirent doucement Erza dans leurs bras et lui firent furtivement traverser le campement avant d'ouvrir la tente de Jellal. Là, ça se corsait, déjà que traverser le camp sans se faire prendre par les guetteurs avait été compliqué, elles devaient maintenant entrer dans la tente du maître de guilde et déposer Erza, de préférence dans ses bras. Après tout, sauver son sommeil peut très bien rimer avec entremettre, avec un peu d'imagination. Elles effectuèrent avec rapidité et brio leur mission, se rendant compte au passage que Jellal avait un sommeil de pierre si on ne le réveillait pas directement, ce qui était assez dangereux pour lui-même. Meldy se promit de lui dire dès qu'il serait réveillé.

Quand vint le moment de la relève, Cobra et Richard allèrent voir Jellal mais au lieu de le trouver seul, ils s'aperçurent qu'il enlaçait quelque chose et que ce quelque chose était en fait une Erza qui arborait le même sourire apaisé et... tendre? que lui. Ils décidèrent de continuer leur garde jusqu'au matin, après tout ils n'étaient pas à ça près et laisser les deux tourtereaux ensemble leur paraissaient une bonne chose. Depuis le temps qu'ils se cherchaient sans se trouver ses deux-là... Et même si Cobra ne l'avouerait jamais, il aimait bien voir des couples de former.

Lorsque Jellal se réveilla, il sentit quelque chose de chaud contre lui. Son cerveau ne mit pas longtemps à se réveiller et à se dire que ce n'était pas normal, ce qui l'obligea à ouvrir les yeux pour voir d'où venait cette chaleur. Et ce qu'il découvrit ne le laissa pas sans réaction. Contre lui se trouvait une magnifique rousse qui avait pour une fois un visage détendu. Son cerveau qui n'était finalement pas si réveillé que ça mit un petit moment avant de comprendre ce qui se passait et d'y associer la fidèle disciple d'Ultia, Meldy. Il finit par conclure qu'il démolirait Meldy plus tard et qu'il allait profiter des circonstances tout en veillant bien à ne pas réveiller sa belle Titania. Car qu'est-ce qu'elle pouvait être belle, rien que réveillée elle était magnifique mais quand elle avait le visage détendu, loin de tous les soucis et de toutes les angoisses qui lui pesaient continuellement sur les épaules... Sans s'en rendre compte, il dégagea sa main et écarta doucement une mèche de son visage. Une fois qu'il eut pris conscience de son acte, il décida de jouer avec le feu une dernière fois et caressa tendrement sa joue, se disant que si elle avait une quelconque réaction, cela ne changerait pas de beaucoup sa situation actuelle. Finalement, Erza ne se réveilla qu'une heure après, bien qu'elle ait réagi pendant son sommeil, réaction qui s'était traduite par un murmure heureux. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir Jellal la regarder - amoureusement - elle manqua d'enfiler l'armure qu'elle avait remplacée par un pyjama dans son sommeil à cause de la surprise mais se ravisa, préférant s'empourprer à une vitesse assez impressionnante sous le regard de Jellal qui ne changeait toujours pas. En réponse au petit incendie qui se propageait sur les joues d'Erza comme pour lui une heure auparavant, il murmura que Meldy avait dû la porter jusqu'ici avec l'aide d'une des filles.

\- On... On risque de nous surprendre...

\- Meldy le racontera probablement à tout le camp quoi que l'on face, et ils ne sont pas censés entrer ici. Il n'y a aucun risque supplémentaire.

\- On doit être en train de rater notre garde...

\- Dans ce cas Cobra et Richard doivent déjà être au courant et c'est eux qui ont décidé de nous laisser. Pas la peine de les déranger.

\- Et..., désespéra l'écarlate qui allait abattre la carte de la fiancée.

\- Erza, si c'est toi qui ne veux pas, dit le. Je veux juste que tu saches que faire semblant me fatigue et que j'abandonne, au moins en privé, lui murmura-t-il doucement.

À ces mots, Erza abandonna tout espoir de résister et se jeta sur lui, crochetant ses bras autour de son cou et se rapprochant de son visage. Contrairement à la première fois sur la plage, c'était Erza qui était au-dessus de lui, ce qui lui laissait une vue en contre-plongée assez plaisante et qui finit de le déstabiliser. Sentant Erza s'approcher et s'attacher à lui, la vague passagère de trouble s'envola pour des contrées très lointaine et il se redressa légèrement pour l'embrasser plus vite, glissant délicatement sa main derrière sa nuque. Erza finit de tomber sur lui et l'embrassa passionnément avant de s'interrompre pour assouvir une petite vengeance personnelle.

\- Et ta fiancée? souffla-t-elle dans son oreille.

-Tu sais très bien que c'est faux..., grogna Jellal.

Il la colla encore plus contre lui et roula sur le côté, l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou, quand leurs galipettes furent interrompues par la paroi de la tente qui s'affaissa sur eux. Le vacarme alerta tout le campement qui s'empressa d'aller voir ce qui se passait, tandis qu'une Meldy avec un large sourire demandait à Cobra s'il pouvait entrer sans qu'il n'y ait de risques de les trouver dans une mauvaise posture. Il répondit qu'il n'y avait aucune raison mais avant même qu'un des membres du groupe ne s'approche, Erza, qui était déjà en armure, ainsi que Jellal, qui lui était encore en pyjama, sortirent. Les deux étaient décoiffés et avaient un air étrange sur le visage... L'air étrange d'Erza se résumait à une uniforme teinte vermeille sur l'intégralité de son visage mais celui de Jellal était plus subtil... À bien regarder, il avait les pupilles dilatées, et pareille pour Erza... Ce qui n'échappa pas à Cobra et à quelques autres membres.

\- Vous vous amusiez bien? avança Meldy.

\- Je me suis réveillée dans la tente de Jellal, je me suis redressée brusquement, la tente s'est effondrée. Fin de l'histoire, trancha Erza avant de partir précipitamment dans sa vrai tente.

\- Cobra, je peux te parler? demanda Jellal.

En guise de réponse, Cobra s'écarta un peu du campement, immédiatement suivi du bleu.

\- Tu sais qui a aidé Meldy?

\- Tu dois déjà t'en douter, tu es quand-même la personne qui a réussi à infiltrer le conseil, te faire nommer mage sacré, acti...

\- Je sais. Donc c'est bien Angel?

\- Tout juste, elles pensaient tellement fort à des plans tordus pour vous mettre ensemble qu'elles m'ont réveillé.

\- C'était pour ça?

\- Et aussi parce qu'elles ne peuvent plus supporter Erza, elle passe la nuit à bouger .

\- Cobra, une dernière chose, quoique tu aies entendu, n'en parle à personne s'il-te-plaît.

\- J'ai l'habitude, si je disais tout ce que j'entendais, je serais au minimum muet suite à des représailles.

Jellal revint et prononça sa sentence sans une once de pitié: Angel et Meldy devraient faire les prochaines gardes de Richard et Cobra ainsi que celles d'Erza et les siennes. Çela n'avait pas l'air d'être une peine atroce mais puisqu'elles recherchaient plus de sommeil, elle était parfaitement adaptée.

Pas la peine de retracer toute leur journée, ils arrivèrent le soir plutôt tard chez Polyussica et eurent droit au célèbre accueil que seul elle était capable d'exécuter avec autant de distinction. À croire qu'elle avait pris des cours. Car comment garder toute sa dignité et sa réputation de femme sage en brandissant un balai dès que la porte s'entrouvre? Tel est la question. Elle se calma cependant quand elle aperçut Jellal, juste avant qu'elle ne recommence, cette fois-ci avec encore plus de véhémence et en l'accusant de ne pas être Mystgun. C'est Cobra qui prit la parole, interrompant sa tirade enflammée.

\- Kinana s'est transformé en serpent, lâcha-t-il.

\- Entrez, céda-t-elle. Il va me falloir plus de détails.

\- J'étais dans le mont Hakobe et j'ai étais attaquée par une guilde noire. Je me suis d'abord défendue à l'épée puis tout est devenu flou pour finir par disparaître. Quand je me suis réveillée j'étais dans une grotte avec Erik et les autres.

\- Tu ne te souviens de rien?

\- Quand j'ai été acculée, je voulais être forte, capable de me défendre et me sentir en sécurité. Je les ai vu avoir peur puis je me souviens juste de sensations, et de mouvements.

\- Et vous, qu'est-ce que vous avez vu.

\- Cobra a entendu du bruit en bas et on s'est dépêché, quand on est arrivé sur place, Cubelios était à terre et les cinq hommes vivants étaient sur le point de lui donner le coup de grâce. Quand Cobra a atteint l'endroit où elle était il a mis hors d'état de nuire les derniers mages et a emmené Cubelios en sûreté avec Racer. Kinana est Cubelios, l'ancien partenaire de Cobra, un serpent, précisa Angel.

Alors qu'Angel parlait, Kinana qui était blotie dans un des bras d'Erik perdait progressivement ses couleurs et ses yeux s'agrandissaient d'horreur face à la prise de conscience que réalisaient les paroles d'Angel.

\- Je-j'ai tué autant de personnes ? P-pour ceux à l'épée je ne me faisais pas d'illusion mais... p-pour...

\- Ça va pas de lâcher ça comme ça Angel! hurla Erza. Tu connais peut-être un serpent que tu croyais ne quasiment rien éprouver mais Kinana est une jeune fille douce, gentille est extrêmement sensible ! C'est probablement la personne la plus emphatique que je connaisse ! Quand est-ce que tu vas penser aux conséquences de tes paroles sur les gens!

\- Toi, tu as déjà été dans une situation similaire, susurra Angel.

\- Vous me l'avez mise en état de choc, ragea Erik qui raffermit sa prise autour des épaules de la jeune fille, l'empêchant ainsi de tomber en plus de la réconforter.

\- Ça suffit, j'ai accepté de vous faire entrer dans cette maison uniquement pour Kinana. À part Kinana, Cobra et Erza, tout le monde sort.

\- Polyussica-san, il faudrait que je reste aussi, déclara Laki.

\- S'il le faut, rechigna-t-elle. Les autres vous sortez de chez moi!

Une fois seuls, Cobra demanda toutes les infos qu'elle avait sur Kinana à Polyussica. Tout en préparant une infusion pour apaiser Kinana, elle leur apprit que Kinana avait été trouvée sous forme de serpent devant la guilde et que c'était un humaine qui avait été transformée en serpent par un mage d'une très grande puissance quand elle était petite, donc pas grand-chose en plus de ce qu'ils savaient déjà. Ce fut au tour de Polyussica de poser des questions et elle finit par prescrire des herbes à prendre afin qu'elle puisse réguler sa magie, tout en lui conseillant d'aller voir la fratrie Strauss pour apprendre à mieux gérer sa magie. Elle congédia Cobra et Kinana avant de donner un remède à Laki pour soigner ce qui s'avérait un début de petite maladie pulmonaire, et c'est uniquement quand il ne resta plus qu'Erza qu'elle daigna enfin lui expliquer la raison de sa présence ici.

\- Ton œil droit ne fonctionne plus, n'est-ce pas ?

\- C-comment pouvez-vous le savoir?

\- J'ai l'habitude de repérer ce genre de détail. Mais je n'ai pas l'habitude de faire du mauvais travail, alors explique-moi comment cela a pu se produire.

\- Lors du combat contre Tartaros, j'ai affronté un démon qui pouvait annihiler les sens d'une personne, je suppose que c'est là qu'il a été détérioré.

\- Je vais te réparer ça. Allonge-toi sur la table de la pièce d'à côté en attendant que je revienne.

Polyussica ouvrit la porte et apprit aux autres qu'elle devait garder Erza pendant encore quelques heures, les laissant inquiets et sans autres informations.

Quand Erza les rejoignit, elle avait l'œil droit bandé et une visite chez Polyussica dans un mois, afin qu'elle puisse vérifier si tout allait bien. Jellal était inquiet, ce qui n'échappa pas à Erza. Elle leur expliqua qu'elle devait garder le bandage pendant une semaine et se reposer, ou du moins éviter les activités trop physiques, puis apprit à Laki qu'elle avait le droit de dormir à l'intérieur comme elle car Polyussica n'avait pas envie de les voir revenir dans un état pire que celui dans lequel elles étaient déjà. Quand Laki entra à la suite d'Erza et qu'elles se furent installées, la mauve étala au sol une pile monstrueuse de calendriers qu'elle avait gardé dans un sac qui pendait derrière son dos jusqu'à présent.

\- J'ai ramené tous tes calendriers plus ceux collectifs, en tout il y en a quatorze, ce qui va te faire pas mal de lecture, annonça fièrement Laki.

\- Merci beaucoup Laki, en revanche comment est-ce que je vais les conserver ? Je doute fortement que Polyussica accepte de les garder et on ne vas certainement pas les emmener avec nous. Je ne peux pas non plus aller à Fairy Hills, si quelqu'un du conseil me voit alors que j'ai disparu depuis plus de deux mois, il risque de m'associer à Crim Sorcière.

\- Je te les déposerais dans ta chambre à Fairy Hills. Allez, lis maintenant.

\- D'accord, rit Erza.

Elle ouvrit celui de l'an X785 et apprit que sa boutique de fraisiers avait fermé, probablement suite à la disparition de leur plus grosse cliente, c'est-à-dire elle-même, ce qui lui provoqua une petite baisse du moral jusqu'à ce qu'elle apprenne qu'une armurerie avait ouvert à Harujion deux mois plus tard. Le calendrier continuait sur la même lancée et ce fut pareil pour les autres jusqu'au mois de juin de l'année X788 où avait eu lieu la ''libération'' de Jellal. À partir de là, tous les événements pouvant se référer à Crim Sorcière avaient été notés et parfois même accompagnés d'un article. Dans les calendriers collectifs, il y avait marqué les événements à propos de la guilde comme les progrès en magie de chacun, le mariage de Bisca et Arzak, la naissance d'Asuka, les Grands-Jeux-Intermagiques, les problèmes qu'ils avaient eu avec Twilight Ogre, les recherches entreprises pour retrouver le groupe de Tenrô… Tout regarder leur a pris un certain temps ce qui en laissa assez à Polyussica pour qu'elle se plaigne qu'elles encombraient son plancher, mais c'était à prévoir.

* * *

**Chapitre plus long que les autre, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Je sais que pour le moment on dirait que je me suis trompé de genre et que j'ai fait une fic humour, mais dans deux chapitre les traumatismes devraient arriver! Les coups tordus du groupe des apprenties Mirajane sont loinnnnn d'être terminés, vous êtes prévenus. **

**Je ne serais pas contre une petite review ou deux, négative comme positive. En plus d'après les médias on s'ennuie tous sauf si on a encore un travail, donc sauf ceux qui n'ont même plus le temps de lire, vous avez évidemment le temps -je ne vois pas comment les gens arrivent à s'ennuyer, sauf ceux qui vivent seuls, personnellement, entre les devoirs, écrire, lire et geeker, je n'ai pas le temps ^^-**

**Mes amis me mannnnnquent! **


	4. edit

Bonjour tout le monde,

Désolée, ceci n'est pas un poste, je vais réellement finir cette fic, ça devient un problème d'honneur personnel. Si j'ai arrêté, c'est à cause d'un manque d'envie d'écrire, une jolie dépression, une surcharge de travail, avoir choppé le Covid (pas diagnostiqué mais avec beaucoup de symptômes) et je peux vous promettre que la fatigue monumental n'est pas une blague, et que ça reste même quand on est guéri, donc une à deux semaines d'épuisement et en tout 1 mois de grosse fatigue. Bizarrement ça stoppe un peu la productivité. Avec tout ça j'avais oublié tout les détails de mon histoire, et je ne pouvais donc plus écrire sans avoir le texte sous les yeux. J'ai un peu écrit pendant les grandes vacances mais mêmes pas 500 mots, j'avais l'esprit plus occupé par des idées pour le tome 3 d'une série de fanfic dont je ne suis qu'au tout début du chapitre 2 (oui je prévois à l'avance) et un Luxlu fait pour en mettre plein les yeux car je vais leur faire faire le tour des capitales d'Ishgard (dans beaucoup de mes fanfics Lucy fait partie de la très hautes noblesse de Fiore par sa mère, à telle point que je prend ça pour acquis et que si on me demande les origines de Lucy je vais vous donner celles que je lui ai inventé). Et maintenant, alors que j'aimerais vraiment recommencer l'écriture, je me suis fait une entorse au poignet droit (pour que ce soit drôle je suis droitière), et en ait donc pour 3 semaines.

La bonne nouvelle c'est que le chapitre 4 est déjà écrit, la mauvaise c'est qu'il a besoin d'une ou deux retouche car j'ai eu un coup d'inspiration et je sais maintenant comment Kinana et Cobra vont avoir leur truc, et ça va faire une torsion, pas énorme, mais je déteste les incohérences. On va également avoir le droit à l'apparition pour le chapitre 5 d'un personnage que vous ne pensiez sans doute pas voir dans cette fic. Et comme la seconde demande plus de travail que la troisième, ça va être un peu compliqué. Mais je vais le faire !

Je tiens à dire merci aux gens qui laissent des commentaires, mettent en favori ou suivent, ça fait toujours beaucoup de bien. Je remercie tout particulièrement Marie-violette-lune3 ( u/13266421/), qui m'a envoyé le commentaire qui m'a rappelé qu'écrire c'est le bien ^^.

Merci pour votre patience, le chapitre 4 sera plein d'humour, c'est promis.


End file.
